Endlich
by Engelchen21
Summary: Squall und Rinoa finden endlich zusammen und haben ein kleines Liebesspiel miteinander ;


Rinoa wusste nicht wie sie es geschafft hatte Squall zu einem Spaziergang außerhalb des Gardens zu bekommen doch nach einer Weile gab er wiederwillig nach und sie verließen den Garden.  
Squall hatte wie üblich seine Lederhose und Jacke und darunter ein weißes Hemd an.  
Sie ließen den Garden und die Anderen zurück und Rinoa führte ihn zu einem glasklaren See mit einer wunderschönen Blumenwiese darum.  
Rinoa blieb mitten in der Wiese stehen und ließ den Wind mit ihren Haaren spielen.

Squall stellte sich neben sie und blickte ebenfalls auf den See.  
Plötzlich drehte sie sich zu ihm und viel ihm um den Hals. Überrascht legte er seine

Arme um sie und Rinoa schmiegte sich an seine Schulter. So blieben sie eine Weile bis Squall versuchte sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien doch kaum hatte er es fast geschafft küsste sie ihn und er hielt verdattert in seiner letzten Bewegung inne.  
Rinoa küsste ihn so als würde sie ihn nie mehr küssen können und nach einer Weile fasste sich Squall wieder und er erwiderte ihren Kuss.  
So standen sie eine Weile bis Rinoa sich löste und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „ Ich liebe dich."  
Squall ließ die Momente die er mit Rinoa verbrachte hatte vor seinem geistigen Auge abspielen und merkt wie sehr er sie brauchte. „ Ich liebe dich auch Rinoa", er wusste selbst nicht wie er diese Worte über seine Lippen bekommen hatte doch kaum hatte er sie gesagt küsste ihn Rinoa überglücklich und er viel samt Rinoa mit dem Rücken ins Blumenmeer.  
Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und Squall setzte so ein liebes Gesicht auf, dass sie ihn wieder küsste und langsam unter seine Jacke glitt und sie auszog. Er schaute sie verwirrt an doch Rinoa lächelte nur und zog ihm auch noch sein Hemd aus.  
Da Squall immer noch verwirrt doch schon ahnend was sie vorhatte liegen blieb zog sie sich langsam sitzend auf ihm ihr blaues Kleid aus und danach ihr schwarzes Unterteil.  
Er konnte nun ihr wohlgeformten Brüste sehen. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste sanft seine Brust.  
„Rinoa."  
Sie blickte auf und machte sich nun an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Sie öffnete erst seine zwei Gürtel dann seine Hose und zog sie ihm aus. Dann folgte auch wie sollte es anders sein seine Unterwäsche.  
Nun zog auch sie sich ganz nackt aus und legte sich auf ihn und küsste ihn. Ihre Brüste berührten dabei Squall's Brust und sein kleiner Mann regte sich.

Sie glitt weiter runter, küsste seinen Hals, seine Brust und leckte sanft an seinen Brustwarzen.

Squall stöhnte leise und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hünften und begann sie zu streicheln.

Rinoa blickte ihm zuckersüß in die Augen und glitt mit ihrer Zunger weiter nach unten.

Dort fand sie was schon begierig auf sie wartete.

Sie begann leicht über seine Echel zu lecken. Sanft im Kreis.

„ Oh Rinoa „ stöhnte Squall.

Sie nahm ihn in den Mund und begann zu saugen. Sie wurde immer schneller bis Squall es nicht mehr aushielt.

„ Genug Rinoa ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will dich „

Rinoa lächelte mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln und führte sein Glied in ihr Loch und begann sanft zu reiten. Nach kurzer Zeit begannen beide leicht zu stöhnen und Squall umfasste ihre Taille und führte sie einwenig.  
Rinoa glitt mit ihren Händen zu ihren Brüsten und begann sie leicht zu streicheln was ihm nicht entging und er seine Hände auf ihre legte daraufhin nahm sie ihre Hände von ihren Brüsten und legte sie auf seine Brust und er begann sanft ihre Brustwarzen mit seinen Fingern dann mit der ganzen Hand zu streicheln.

„ AH Squall..." stöhnte sie.  
Dann packte er sie wieder um die Hüfte und drehte sie auf den Rücken so das er nun über ihr lag.. Er küsste ihren Hals und glitt zu ihren Brüsten an denen er nun leckte was Rinoa mit einem leisen Stöhnen begrüßte.  
Als er beide Brüste verwöhnt hatte glitt er mit seinen Händen unter ihren Po und spreizte mit seinen Armen ihre Beine und beugte sich wieder über sie wobei sie ihre Beine um ihn schlang. Anfangs stieß er noch vorsichtig und leicht doch dann wurde er schneller und Rinoa fasste voller Lust das Gras um sich herum. Danach glich sie sich seinem Rhythmus an und stieß ihr Becken gegen seines was beide noch mehr

aufstöhnen ließ.

„ Ah...mmmmh...ah..ah..."

Squall hielt inne und glitt aus ihr.

Rino schaute ihn verwirrt an doch lächelte nur und zeigte ihr mit dem Finger, dass sie sich umdrehen sollte.

Rino verstand und drehte sich bereitwillig um.

Er fasste ihr wiederum an die Hüfte, diesmal jedoch von hinten, und drang in sie ein.

„AH!" ließen beide aus ihren Mündern entweichen.

Er stieß zu. Mal schneller mal langsamer. Rinoa wurde immer feuchter und spürte wie es immer wärmer in ihr wurde.

Squall strich ihr mit einer Hand über den Rücken was ihr eine wollige Gänsehaut bereitete.

Er spürte wie er immer näher dem Orgasmus kam, den das Stöhnen von Rinoa machte ihn verrückt und diese Stellung...diese Stellung gab ihm das Gefühl die kleine Wildkatze etwas unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Auch Rinoa stürte wie der Orgasmus immer näher kam und begann lauter zu stöhnen.

„Ah Squall das tut so gut...jaaaa...ah... ich komme gleich".

„Ah...ich auch...ich auch."

Es dauerte auch nicht lang als beide die Lust die in ihnen wuchs nicht mehr zurückhalten konnten und laut aufschrieen.

„AHHHHHHH!"

Sie hatten beide ihren Orgasmus erlebt und Squall lag noch eine Weile in ihren Armen auf ihrer Brust bis sie glücklich wieder in den Garden zurückgegangen waren da es schon dunkel wurde.

Ende


End file.
